


Becoming the Ideal Person

by Tsun (ProfessionalTsundere)



Series: Chaotic Triad [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/Tsun
Summary: While Riley and Colin have they're fun, Haley's off to stop herself from suffering





	

**MAY 15TH**

After leaving the group, Haley went to the mall close to the school. She bought a baseball bat and a set of knives, packing them into her sling bag.

“Step two, protection, is complete. Next we have to deal with lodgings, I’ll stay at a hotel today, and then see if I can bunk with Home Run for the rest of this loop. Ahh… which way was the hospital again?”

It felt like a hop, skip, and a jump to the hospital and no problem finding out where the desired room was.

“Excuse me,” Haley knocked on the door frame, gaining the bedridden girls attention, “are you Akemi Homura-san?”

“Y-yes, Homura’s- eep, I’m Homura!” Homura started, and fumbled for her glasses.

“Great! I’m a representative of Mitakihara Middle School and was just wanting to confirm the time of your release. I hope I didn’t come at a bad time.”

“Not at all… I should be released at noon tomorrow, why?”

“Just a formality, don’t worry about it,”

 

 

**MAY 16TH**

Homura rose from her bed, healed both her eyes and heart, and let down her hair. A knock at the entrance to her room caused her to let out a small gasp. It wasn’t time for the nurse to get her ready for release yet.

“Good morning, Homu-chan~ Isn’t it a wonderful day to wake up to~” It was Haley, carrying a paper bag with pastries.

“Who are you?” A chilling glare was sent at the intruder.

“How scary, Homu-chan!” Haley cried wrapping her arms around herself. “You know you’ll never make Mado-chan like you with that kind of attitude.”

“I’ll repeat, who are you?”

“I’m an anomaly, here to have a little fun~” With a flash Homura had transformed and held a gun to Haley’s head.

“Name.”

“I’m Bell, a magical girl with an ever changing nature. I hold knowledge of the past, of the future, of the present, and of the truth. I am here not to change the path it takes, but to enjoy the benefits of the ignored.”  She grinned at Homura. “I’m also going to be your roommate for this time loop!”

“No, now please leave.”

“Oh come onnnnn, besides, it’s not like I’ll try to kill Mado-chan like Oriko-chan did, I just need a place to stay! You’ll probably only see me twice outside of your apartment, ehh deliberately. Who know how many times we’ll randomly run into each other.”

Homura sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes. “You won’t leave me alone, will you?” She was already exasperated with Haley’s upbeat personality.

“Correct! I’m glad you see things my way, Homu-chan. Just right down where you live and I’ll drop by this evening with dinner, ‘kay?” Haley dug out a notepad and pen from her slingbag and handed it to the time traveler. “You okay with convenience store food, or should I get burgers? No wait, Italian!”

 

 

**MAY 21ST**

“You have been in my apartment for five days and have done nothing besides ask me how your soul gems works and how to enchant items. What are you planning on doing.”

“Well Homu-chan, not all of us are gifted with innate weapons or a power that lets us break into an army base. I’m just covering my bases for when I have to fight, which is incidentally today so I will actually be leaving here for a while. See you later! I gotta fight Roberta~”

“Wait, wha-” Before Homura could finish her sentence Haley was out the door and skipping down the hallway to the elevator.

——

“Roberta, basically a pair of legs in garters. Her familiars are chicken heads and nature is... really lustful? Should I look for her near love hotels or strip clubs?” Haley was following her map towards the less savoury district of Mitakihara, soul gem out in search of the barrier. A dull glow emitted from the egg and Haley immediately stopped. “Perfect, I knew I could trust you~”

As the glow grew stronger Haley felt a bad feeling in her gut. “Dammit, recreate.” Waving a glowing hand over her head she closed her eyes before standing a little straighter, the feeling was gone but her gem was slightly darker.

Holding her soul gem out, she made Roberta’s barrier appear. “Come face me, come face your demise!”

Entering the witch’s realm, Haley let a wave of brown energy wash over her, transforming her into her magical girl self.

“The Ultimate Magical Girl™, Star Struck, is here! Prepare to face justice, fallen one!” Striking a pose reminiscent of Sailor Moon, Haley was soon set upon by familiars. She fastened the knives she enchanted to her sash and withdrew the similarly enhanced bat from her soul gem.

“Ahahaha~ Batter up!” She tore through the familiars, aiming for their necks and and heads. After a rather one-sided melee she came across a ornate door. Opening it, Haley faced down the witch herself. A sudden beeping and explosion tore through the cage and it fell. Haley stared at it as the labyrinth faded from reality. A expression of rage overtook her face as she turned towards the newcomer.

“I had that, Ho-mu-ra~” The bat and knives disappeared back into her soul gem and her outfit faded back to normal.

“You won’t defeat a witch with physical weapons alone. You would have died.”

“If Sayaka can do it so can I!”

“She fights with limitless swords and can _heal_. You mentioned before that you are not that lucky.”

“Then why bother saving me if you can see I’m so useless?”

“Because you know about past timelines and Walpurgisnacht. You’re not like-”

“The third timeline, with Kyousuke the guitar player and Hitomi familiars?”

“Yes.”

“Then give me a gun. I don’t need bullets, just a gun. Fully automatic pistol is you can spare one.”

“I need these.”

“You probably have like twenty! And I’m not asking for bullets, it’s like no detriment to you. Ugh, whatever.” Haley turned around and picked up the grief seed that laid on the floor. “Witness me!”

With a flash Haley’s body was surrounded by a brown light, as though she was transforming back into her magical girl form, but instead of dispersing it seemed to encase her and her form shrunk and hair grew. When the light faded Haley stood in front of Homura looking very different. Gone was her height advantage, the previously half a foot disappeared to leave her level to the time traveler, her formerly brown shoulder length hair was now black and when to mid back, her eyes were more almond shape, emphasizing her asian features but still keeping remnants of her caucasian side.. Her clothes remained the same, thought now more baggy on her smaller frame. Haley now looked to be a bright eyed fifteen year old.

“Recreating into the ideal form~ Let’s start the show!” Though her soul gem barely had any brown left Haley still acted as though it was clear, though it returned to that form as she pressed Roberta’s grief seed to it. “Aww, I couldn’t give myself powers this time. Well I guess I’ll just fight Izabel while you’re in school.”

“That grief seed still has a use in it, give it to me.”

“Hmm? Ah, okay~ Have a peace offering then~ Now may I have that gun?”

“No.”

“Ahh, fine. I’ll go get a long ranged weapon then. See you back at home!”

“Hey wait!” Homura tried to reach a hand out but had already lost sight of Haley in the crowded street outside the alley. “Something’s wrong.” Homura stared down at her hands, “I’m acting… strange.”

 

 

**MAY 25TH**

“Have a nice first day at school!” Haley had insisted on walking Homura to the gates of Mitakihara Middle School.

“Don’t get into trouble while I am here.”

“Don’t fuck up meeting Mado-chan.” Homura glared and left, walking towards her class.

“They grow up so fast. Let’s hope that extra dose of emotion helps her.”

——

Izabel ended up being near the school, haunting a small gallery that was set to open within the coming weeks. Breaking into the labyrinth and cutting down all of her familiars was the simple part, nothing stood a chance against Haley’s assault. Now though, she stood before the Witch herself, outfit torn from the battles.

“Okay you know what, fuck you and fuck your art work. I’m going to shred your canvases and shove ‘em down your throat.” Haley pulled an enchanted nerf gun out of her soul gem and pointed it at the witch.

“Just DIE!” Bullets of pure magic left the barrel and buffeted the witch. The Arc that Izabel manifested as started breaking apart at the barrage and the witch attempted to smash Haley. In response, the magical girl jumped over the witch and brought her bat back out.

“Sweet dreams, puddin’!” The bat hit, causing a tremor to shake the barrier as it broke apart. Haley picked up the fallen grief seed and raised her hand to where her soul gem. “How about a little update to the powers. I recreate my abilities to include those of ‘The Gamer’, which entails all the abilities one would have if they were in a standard computer MMORPG. Execute!”

Her soul gem was encased by a brown glow which promptly shattered revealing an almost entirely dark gem. With the quick tap of Izabel’s grief seed Haley’s gem was pure again and ready for combat.

“Time to blow this popsicle stand.” Haley tossed the used grief seed to the side and walked out, opening the private chat feature as she left the building.

_“Yo, I’m done. Where the fuck are you?”_


End file.
